Thinking of You
by BeautifullyBrokenx
Summary: She thought he was lost forever. But sometimes, life is willing to give love a second chance. TAKARI.


**A/N: So I happened to come across a song that I could relate to at the moment. Lucky me. Alright, this FanFic isn't a OneShot, but it is sort of a SongFic. It's based on "Thinking of You" written and sung by Katy Perry. I don't really like her or her songs, but I happened to fall in love with this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Digimon. **

**Thinking of You**

**Chapter One: Glass**

I used to love the Digital World. I used to love Digimon. I loved Gatomon and Patamon and Biyomon… all of the Digimon.

But not anymore.

I've never felt so disgusted with worthless creatures made up of nothing but computer data and pixels.

It's been eight months, three weeks, and four days since he disappeared.  
I've never felt so empty in my entire life until now.  
Everyday, I kept hoping that he would come back.  
I have the Crest of Light, but I feel as if I'm surrounded in darkness.

Winter has never felt so harsh to me before. Odaiba's skies usually bless us with such graceful falling snow. Ever since his disappearance, it's as if the whole city is mourning. I don't remember the sun anymore. Maybe it's just me.

I blame the Digital World. I blame all the Digimon. But most of all, I blame myself.

I blame myself for not spending enough time with him. I blame myself for falling in love with him. I blame myself for letting myself get so attached.

But every night, I keep wishing he would come back. I wish he never sacrificed himself for me. I wish he would've just let me die. I don't deserve to live. He had every right.

His last words ring clear inside of my head. I refuse to let myself remember, but there's no use. Every wall I built up crumbles when it comes to him.

_Move on. Promise me that you'll find someone you'll love for eternity. Don't forget me. I'll be watching over you. I'm afraid this is goodbye…_

Then he was gone.

Those damned Digimon… I thought we got rid of MaloMyotismon!

Seeing him disappear turned my beating heart into glass. It stopped pumping blood throughout my veins. Then it dropped. A thousand shards lost with sharp ends ready to pierce whoever dares to pick them up. Only a fool would waste their time on me.

"Kari?"

I didn't move. I just lay still on my bed like I always so.

"Kari? Are you awake?" He asked again.

I didn't answer back. I didn't move a muscle. I don't even think I was breathing. There was an awkward silence. I could almost hear the anxiety Tai was feeling.

"Why won't you talk to me? We used to talk about everything. It's been eight months, Kari. We're all worried. Sora told me…" I tried to block him out. It worked until he mentioned Mom and Dad. "… Mom and Dad wouldn't like seeing you like this, you know. If they were here…"

That did it.

"Well, they're not! They're not here! They aren't coming back! That damned MaloMyotismon… I hate him! I hate all Digimon! It's all their fault! We spent half of our summer helping them! Why couldn't they help us?! Answer me, Tai! All we ever tried to do was save their stupid world! What do they do in return? They do nothing! They let MaloMyotismon come here and murder Mom and Dad! And you know what price we had to pay? TK! TK HAD TO DIE FOR OUR SAKE AND IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT! DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER TAI BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! TK'S GONE AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I screamed at him. I've never screamed at my brother before. Here I am, an eighteen year old young lady who just gave the biggest temper tantrum of the world.

Tai couldn't do anything to calm me down. He said nothing. He stared at the floor, shaking. I couldn't take the silence. I started crying. It was only when he heard my choked sobs he began to speak.

"Kari…"

"He's gone…" I kept repeating the same thing all over again.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone… TK is gone… TK is gone…" Tai came over to me and hugged me. It was a gesture that he hadn't done in eight months, three weeks, and four days. I cried on his shoulder and I suddenly felt like the little eight year old who was scared when she first entered the Digital World. Except now, TK wasn't going to be there to make everything all better.

"I know it's hard right now, Kari. But listen to me, everything's going to be okay. You'll see. You have Sora, Mimi, Joe, Koushiro, Matt, Davis, Miyako, Iori… and you have me. I'll always be here. I'm your big brother, and you know I'll protect you from anything and everything. Never forget that."

I wanted to disagree because I knew that everything wasn't going to be okay. Not while TK was gone, but all I could do was nod in agreement. I didn't want to make Tai's heart become glass as well.


End file.
